


The Adventures of Farmer Lucia

by Lithianne



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithianne/pseuds/Lithianne
Summary: It's Farmer Lucia's fourth year in Pelican Town and JojaMart has started selling smartphones.  She's worked hard the last 4 years, so she figured that it's finally time for her to relax and enjoy her new starPhone X...but Morris wants something more for that phone, and Elliot had other plans for married life.





	The Adventures of Farmer Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> lol guys I have no idea how to write so sorry for the content hahaha
> 
> Also there’s no smut yet but we gettin there

"Here's that 120,000g, Morris. Now give me that starPhone X."

Morris looked at the farmer through his ridiculously thick glasses and grunted. He took a deep breath and slid her new starPhone X across the counter. The sound of the shrink-wrap scraping across the glass was music to Lucia's ears. All she could think about was how much Journey of the Prairie King and Junimo Kart she was about to play on this phone. Now she could play anywhere, anytime! And there were apps to help her monitor her sprinklers and incubators. Lucia grinned at just how much her life was about to improve.

"You know, I don't know what you're doing out here with these hicks. Not a single one of them owns any model of starPhone products," Morris said.

Fuck. Morris's voice was definitely more than enough to drag Lucia from her daydream. And what the fuck was he being so pretentious for? There were rumors over at the Stardrop that Morris was in Pelican Town because JojaMart wanted him to go away. When was the last time he made any newspapers, anyways?

Lucia snapped. She wasn't having this. She stiffly said, "Morris, I gave you the gold. You gave me my starPhone X. So are we done here? Because I don't want to hear a mob boss wannabe try to tell me that he's better than real people with real jobs."

And just like that, something awoke inside of Morris. He realized that he had been wanting to pin that farmer down since she first came to Pelican Town, so young and sweet. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to shove his cock as far down her stupid little throat as possible. Damn, she was just so annoying when she talked.

"Lucia, I'm sorry you think of me that way. I see that it was your birthday yesterday, why don't you take this JojaCola?"

Farmer Lucia hesitated. It was definitely hot outside, and it was her birthday yesterday. Maybe this really was just a birthday freebie?

"Okay," Lucia said. "I'll have a JojaCola, but only because it's 100 degrees outside. And I'm not drinking this trash in the light of day, so I'm going to drink it right here."

Morris grinned so hard it looked as though he was baring his teeth. This was going to go exactly as he had planned. He was going to get to fuck her until she wasn't able to think straight. And Elliot would never suspect a thing.


End file.
